


Jongin’s body

by sparklezayn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Jennifer’s body - Freeform, M/M, based on a movie, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklezayn/pseuds/sparklezayn
Summary: Chanyeol’s best friend isn’t what he used to (in the worst way possible)





	Jongin’s body

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of shit but I’m gonna post it anyways.

Jennifer’s body au 

Chanyeol’s eyes were focused down on his cellphone screen, not even really reading the tweets that showed up on his timeline. The tv was on and he wasn’t even watching anything in particular, he just needed some noise so the house wouldn’t feel so empty. He compulsively checked his notifications to see whether jongin had texted him back. He didn’t. He was worried for his friend, jongin had told him about going to a bar which was odd since neither of them were party people. Besides, Chanyeol had band practice and didn’t think he would make it, so his best friend went with out him. He shouldn’t worry about his friend so much but he wasn’t sure how he felt about this goth kids who had invited them in the first place. So now he’s waiting on him to respond to his “you having fun?” message. 

It’s almost 2am and his eyes are starting to droop, the couch was too comfortable for his own good. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a tap on the window. His eyes shot wide open and he sat straight up. He walked over to the window and peaked through the blinds, he could only see pitch black. Then there was a rustling sound coming from the kitchen, Chanyeol tip toed towards the noise, hoping that maybe his mom got back from her boyfriend’s house. He stopped abruptly when he saw a familiar figure slumped on the floor, sitting in front of the fridge. 

“Jongin?” He walked closer and saw his friend drenched in blood. He was eating the raw chicken that was going to be used for tomorrow’s dinner. 

“I’m fucking starving, man.” 

“W-what happened. Let me call an ambulance, just-“ 

Jongin suddenly was right in front of him, pushing him into a corner. 

“You’re not gonna call anyone and we’re gonna pretend this never happened, okay?” 

“B-but you’re hurt.” 

And in a blink of an eye he was gone. Chanyeol thought that maybe he had made the whole thing up, since he was super tired but the remanentes of raw chicken and tracks of blood stained the floor. He wondered if whatever he saw in his kitchen was jongin and if it was, what had happened to his friend that night. 

It was the next morning and Chanyeol was exhausted and struggled to pay attention to Baekhyun, a friend from band. 

“So, I told her to f-“ 

He noticed that his usually talkative friend was at a loss for words and turned to see what he was looking at. 

Chanyeol’s mouth hung open, jongin was walking down the hall and he was, he couldn’t even describe it but the closest word he could think of was glowing. His skin looked bright, his usually soft eyes looked fierce and his walk was confident, like he knew everyone was looking at him. He stood out from everyone else, it was as if everyone was moving aside just to let him walk by. 

“Hey guys.” 

“Jongin, did you cut your hair? You look different? Or are you using a new conditioner because if you are you need to tell me which one.” 

Jongin let out a high pitched laugh and smiled (even his teeth looked extra white), “I look the way I normally do, baek.” 

Chanyeol was in all honesty, confused. Just last night it looked like his friend got hit by a car and now he looks perfectly fine. 

“Can we talk for a second...” 

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “sure”

They walked into an empty classroom and Chanyeol quickly shut the door. 

“What the hell is going on? I could be crazy but I’m a hundred percent sure you walked into my house yesterday, covered in blood and now you’re acting like nothing happened!” 

He let out a sigh, “I thought we agreed to pretend that never happened?” 

“I didn’t agree to anything and either way, you just disappeared without giving me a chance to answer!” 

“Why are you so mad, you need to chill out, as you can see I’m completely fine.” 

“I was worried about you and I still am.” He looked up to see jongin’s surprised face. “What happened yesterday night?” 

“I’ll tell you tonight, okay?” 

Chanyeol was laying in bed, wondering when jongin was gonna show up, when he heard a tap on his window. It was jongin, climbing into his room. Chanyeol didn’t even want to ask how, considering his room was on the second floor. 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened now?” 

“Yeah.” Jongin said, making himself comfortable on his friend’s bed. 

He preceded to tell him that yesterday night at the bar he had met up with the goth kids who had invited him. It was going normally. Late into the night they invited him to meet with the band who was playing that night. They walked to the back of the bar, and then jongin felt someone shove him into a black van. He had woken up in the middle of the woods, not remembering the ride there. He was tied up and the band members were surrounding him. After that, he doesn’t remember much, except that they started chanting weird things in a language he didn’t know and the last thing he saw was someone lift a knife high in the air. 

Chanyeol was speechless after this. 

“I’m so sorry jongin. I’m glad you’re fine now.” 

The other smiled, “me too”

Months had passed by since the incident and the school was in panic. Kids from their school had been going missing, and only pieces of them were ever found. The school was on lockdown, no one was allowed to walk home and everyone was encouraged to stay inside when it got dark. But none of those methods worked, because students and pieces of them were being found every week. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice that his classmate’s had been going missing ever since the incident with jongin. He knew it sounded crazy, but there was no way to explain that every time a kid died, jongin would look extra good the next day. His usually sleepy friend had a lot of energy. He decided that he had to confront his friend, he didn’t want to lose his friendship with him but he had to know what was going on. 

One afternoon they were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for gym to start. It was now or never chanyeol thought. 

“Jongin, I need you to be honest with me.” 

His friend looked confused but answered, “I always am.” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, “Are you involved in all of those disappearances?” 

Jongin looked taken aback. “I don’t know why’d you think that.” 

“Cmon I’m not blind. I’ve noticed how much you change every time someone goes missing. You look... better...” 

Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat when the other suddenly leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. 

“You’re too smart for your own good yeol. Yeah, I ate those people. And what about it? They agreed to follow me into the woods, knowing what’s been going on these days. I guess they couldn’t resist the chance to fuck me. But don’t worry, I won’t eat you Chanyeol. After all you’re my best friend.”


End file.
